yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Gallery of Yu-Gi-Oh! GX anime cards
This is a gallery of cards from the Yu-Gi-Oh! GX anime. Cards are ordered first by card type and then by appearance. Normal Monsters VorseRaider-JP-Anime-GX.png | Vorse Raider BabyDragon-JP-Anime-GX-NC.png | Baby Dragon ElementalHEROAvian-EN-Anime-GX.png | Elemental Hero Avian ElementalHEROBurstinatrix-EN-Anime-GX.png | Elemental Hero Burstinatrix ElementalHEROClayman-EN-Anime-GX.jpg | Elemental Hero Clayman ElementalHEROSparkman-EN-Anime-GX.png | Elemental Hero Sparkman BladeSkater-EN-Anime-GX.png | Blade Skater VTigerJet-EN-Anime-GX.jpg | V-Tiger Jet XHeadCannon-EN-Anime-GX.png | X-Head Cannon ZMetalTank-EN-Anime-GX.png | Z-Metal Tank DarkMagician-EN-Anime-GX.jpg | Dark Magician EarthboundSpirit-JP-Anime-GX.png | Earthbound Spirit BigKoala-JP-Anime-GX.png | Big Koala Cycroid-JP-Anime-GX.png | Cycroid ThousandEyesIdol-EN-Anime-GX.png | Thousand-Eyes Idol MegaThunderball-EN-Anime-GX.png | Mega Thunderball MysticalShineBall-EN-Anime-GX.png | Mystical Shine Ball WarriorDaiGrepher-JP-Anime-GX.png | Warrior Dai Grepher GogigaGagagigo-EN-Anime-GX.png | Gogiga Gagagigo MetalArmoredBug-EN-Anime-GX.png | Metal Armored Bug TriHornedDragon-EN-Anime-GX.png | Tri-Horned Dragon Doron-EN-Anime-GX.png | Doron GazelletheKingofMythicalBeasts-JP-Anime-GX.png | Gazelle the King of Mythical Beasts Effect Monsters WingedKuriboh-EN-Anime-GX.png | Winged Kuriboh Leghul-JP-Anime-GX.png | Leghul BigShieldGardna-EN-Anime-GX.jpg | Big Shield Gardna GearGolemtheMovingFortress-JP-Anime-GX.png | Gear Golem the Moving Fortress AncientGearGolem-JP-Anime-GX-AA.png | Ancient Gear Golem EmestheInfinity-JP-Anime-GX.png | Emes the Infinity MefisttheInfernalGeneral-JP-Anime-GX.png | Mefist the Infernal General PandemoniumWatchbear-EN-Anime-GX.png | Pandemonium Watchbear Helpoemer-EN-Anime-GX.png | Helpoemer RebornZombie-EN-Anime-GX.png | Reborn Zombie ChthonianSoldier-JP-Anime-GX.png | Chthonian Soldier MindonAir-JP-Anime-GX.png | Mind on Air EtoileCyber-EN-Anime-GX.png | Etoile Cyber SlifertheSkyDragon-EN-Anime-GX.png | Slifer the Sky Dragon ATeamTrapDisposalUnit-JP-Anime-GX.png | A-Team: Trap Disposal Unit DekoichitheBattlechantedLocomotive-JP-Anime-GX.png | Dekoichi the Battlechanted Locomotive FusilierDragontheDualModeBeast-JP-Anime-GX.png | Fusilier Dragon, the Dual-Mode Beast GaiaSoultheCombustibleCollective-JP-Anime-GX.png | Gaia Soul the Combustible Collective LegacyHunter-JP-Anime-GX.png | Legacy Hunter MobiustheFrostMonarch-JP-Anime-GX.png | Mobius the Frost Monarch MysticSwordsmanLV2-JP-Anime-GX.png | Mystic Swordsman LV2 NinjaGrandmasterSasuke-JP-Anime-GX.png | Ninja Grandmaster Sasuke SasukeSamurai4-JP-Anime-GX.png | Sasuke Samurai 4 ThebanNightmare-JP-Anime-GX.png | Theban Nightmare WWingCatapult-EN-Anime-GX.png | W-Wing Catapult YDragonHead-EN-Anime-GX.png | Y-Dragon Head WingedKuribohLV10-JP-Anime-GX.png | Winged Kuriboh LV10 ElectromagneticTurtle-JP-Anime-GX.png | Electromagnetic Turtle ObnoxiousCelticGuard-JP-Anime-GX.png | Obnoxious Celtic Guard ShadowGhoul-JP-Anime-GX.png | Shadow Ghoul SinisterSerpent-EN-Anime-GX.jpg | Sinister Serpent InfernalqueenArchfiend-JP-Anime-GX-NC.png | Infernalqueen Archfiend TerrorkingArchfiend-JP-Anime-GX-NC.png | Terrorking Archfiend DesrookArchfiend-EN-Anime-GX.png | Desrook Archfiend DarkCatapulter-JP-Anime-GX-NC.png | Dark Catapulter SkullArchfiendofLightning-EN-Anime-GX.jpg | Skull Archfiend of Lightning ElementalHEROBubbleman-EN-Anime-GX.png | Elemental HERO Bubbleman ElementalHEROBladedge-EN-Anime-GX.png | Elemental Hero Bladedge Patroid-EN-Anime-GX.png | Patroid Steamroid-JP-Anime-GX.png | Steamroid Gyroid-JP-Anime-GX.png | Gyroid BreakertheMagicalWarrior-JP-Anime-GX.png | Breaker the Magical Warrior DesKoala-EN-Anime-GX.png | Des Koala SecondGoblin-JP-Anime-GX.png | Second Goblin CyberDragon-EN-Anime-GX.jpg | Cyber Dragon Wroughtweiler-EN-Anime-GX.png | Wroughtweiler DizzyTiger-JP-Anime-GX-NC.png | Dizzy Tiger DizzyAngel-JP-Anime-GX.jpg | Dizzy Angel DesKangaroo-EN-Anime-GX.png | Des Kangaroo JiraiGumo-JP-Anime-GX.png | Jirai Gumo KaiserSeaHorse-EN-Anime-GX.png | Kaiser Sea Horse Kazejin-JP-Anime-GX.png | Kazejin SangaoftheThunder-JP-Anime-GX.png | Sanga of the Thunder Suijin-JP-Anime-GX-NC.png | Suijin GateGuardian-JP-Anime-GX.png | Gate Guardian DefenseWall-JP-Anime-GX-NC.png | Defense Wall Drillroid-JP-Anime-GX.png | Drillroid DarkGuardian-EN-Anime-DM.png | Dark Guardian UFOroid-JP-Anime-GX.png | UFOroid ElementDragon-JP-Anime-GX.png | Element Dragon ElementMagician-JP-Anime-GX.png | Element Magician MagicalScientist-JP-Anime-GX.png | Magical Scientist TheTrojanHorse-EN-Anime-GX.png | The Trojan Horse Hydrogeddon-EN-Anime-GX.png | Hydrogeddon Oxygeddon-JP-Anime-GX.png | Oxygeddon InfernalIncinerator-JP-Anime-GX.png | Infernal Incinerator WaterDragon-JP-Anime-GX-AA.png | Water Dragon BerserkGorilla-JP-Anime-GX.png | Berserk Gorilla AcrobatMonkey-JP-Anime-GX.png | Acrobat Monkey MaliceDollofDemise-JP-Anime-GX-NC.png | Malice Doll of Demise EmissaryoftheAfterlife-EN-Anime-GX.png | Emissary of the Afterlife Jinzo-JP-Anime-GX.png | Jinzo SpiritCaller-JP-Anime-GX-NC.png | Spirit Caller ObelisktheTormentor-EN-Anime-GX.png | Obelisk the Tormentor TheBigServer-EN-Anime-GX.png | The Big Server AirFortressZiggurat-EN-Anime-GX.png | Air Fortress Ziggurat ChaosEmperorDragonEnvoyoftheEnd-EN-Anime-GX.png | Chaos Emperor Dragon - Envoy of the End FushiohRichie-JP-Anime-GX.png | Fushioh Richie MaidenoftheAqua-JP-Anime-GX.png | Maiden of the Aqua PerfectMachineKing-JP-Anime-GX.png | Perfect Machine King TheEndofAnubis-JP-Anime-GX.png | The End of Anubis MaraudingCaptain-EN-Anime-GX.png | Marauding Captain MadSwordBeast-JP-Anime-GX.png | Mad Sword Beast Gilasaurus-JP-Anime-GX.png | Gilasaurus GiantOrc-JP-Anime-GX.png | Giant Orc HalfGoblin-JP-Anime-GX.png | Half Goblin GoblinKing-EN-Anime-GX.jpg | Goblin King GiantRat-JP-Anime-GX-NC.png | Giant Rat UltimateObedientFiend-EN-Anime-GX.png | Ultimate Obedient Fiend VictoryDragon-EN-Anime-GX.png | Victory Dragon Drawler-EN-Anime-GX.png | Drawler Jetroid-JP-Anime-GX.png | Jetroid DarkMagicianGirl-EN-Anime-GX.jpg | Dark Magician Girl TheWingedDragonofRa-EN-Anime-GX-Hieroglyph.png | The Winged Dragon of Ra Berfomet-JP-Anime-GX.png | Berfomet Fusion Monsters TwinHeadedThunderDragon-JP-Anime-GX.jpg | Twin-Headed Thunder Dragon ElementalHEROFlameWingman-JP-Anime-GX-2.png | Elemental Hero Flame Wingman CyberBlader-EN-Anime-GX-NC.png | Cyber Blader ElementalHEROThunderGiant-JP-Anime-GX.png | Elemental Hero Thunder Giant OjamaKing-JP-Anime-GX.png | Ojama King VWTigerCatapult-JP-Anime-GX.png | VW-Tiger Catapult XYZDragonCannon-JP-Anime-GX.png | XYZ-Dragon Cannon VWXYZ-DragonCatapultCannon-EN-Anime-GX.jpg | VWXYZ-Dragon Catapult Cannon FiveHeadedDragon-JP-Anime-GX.png | Five-Headed Dragon SteamGyroid-JP-Anime-GX.png | Steam Gyroid CyberTwinDragon-JP-Anime-GX.png | Cyber Twin Dragon ElementalHEROMudballman-EN-Anime-GX.png | Elemental Hero Mudballman CyberEndDragon-EN-Anime-GX.png | Cyber End Dragon MasterofOz-EN-Anime-GX.jpg | Master of Oz ElementalHERORampartBlaster-EN-Anime-GX.png | Elemental Hero Rampart Blaster ElementalHEROTempest-EN-Anime-GX.jpg | Elemental Hero Tempest UFOroidFighter-JP-Anime-GX.png | UFOroid Fighter BlueEyesUltimateDragon-JP-Anime-GX-NC.jpg | Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon Spell Cards TheWarriorReturningAlive-EN-Anime-GX.png | The Warrior Returning Alive Polymerization-EN-Anime-GX.png | Polymerization MonsterReborn-EN-Anime-GX.png | Monster Reborn HeavyStorm-EN-Anime-GX.png | Heavy Storm Confiscation-EN-Anime-GX.jpg | Confiscation Skyscraper-EN-Anime-GX.png | Skyscraper ChthonianBlast-EN-Anime-GX.png | Chthonian Blast RaregoldArmor-JP-Anime-GX.png | Raregold Armor FusionGate-EN-Anime-GX.png | Fusion Gate KishidoSpirit-EN-Anime-GX.jpg | Kishido Spirit FusionWeapon-EN-Anime-GX.png | Fusion Weapon Flint-JP-Anime-GX.png | Flint HammerShot-EN-Anime-GX.jpg | Hammer Shot MachineDuplication-JP-Anime-GX.png | Machine Duplication NecklaceofCommand-JP-Anime-GX.png | Necklace of Command SpecialHurricane-EN-Anime-GX.jpg | Special Hurricane SpellEconomics-JP-Anime-GX.png | Spell Economics MagicalMallet-EN-Anime-GX.png | Magical Mallet FrontlineBase-EN-Anime-GX.jpg | Frontline Base TranscendentWings-EN-Anime-GX.png | Transcendent Wings Pandemonium-JP-Anime-GX-NC.png | Pandemonium EmergencyProvisions-EN-Anime-GX.png | Emergency Provisions PotofGreed-EN-Anime-GX.png | Pot of Greed MirageofNightmare-EN-Anime-GX.png | Mirage of Nightmare MonsterReincarnation-EN-Anime-GX.png | Monster Reincarnation SparkBlaster-EN-Anime-GX.png | Spark Blaster DoubleSpell-EN-Anime-GX.png | Double Spell ArchfiendsOath-JP-Anime-GX.png | Archfiend's Oath BubbleShuffle-JP-Anime-GX.png | Bubble Shuffle ShieldCrush-EN-Anime-GX.jpg | Shield Crush WeaponChange-JP-Anime-GX.png | Weapon Change LimiterRemoval-EN-Anime-GX.jpg | Limiter Removal PowerBond-EN-Anime-GX.png | Power Bond DeFusion-EN-Anime-GX.jpg | De-Fusion KoalaMarch-EN-Anime-GX.png | Koala March Scapegoat-EN-Anime-GX.png | Scapegoat SilentDoom-EN-Anime-GX.png | Silent Doom WildNature'sRelease-EN-Anime-GX.png | Wild Nature's Release MysticalSpaceTyphoon-EN-Anime-GX.png | Mystical Space Typhoon DifferentDimensionCapsule-JP-Anime-GX.png | Different Dimension Capsule HotSauceBottle-JP-Anime-GX-NC.png | Hot Sauce Bottle FlippingtheTable-EN-Anime-GX.png | Flipping the Table TributeDoll-EN-Anime-GX.jpg | Tribute Doll DarkDesignator-EN-Anime-GX.jpg | Dark Designator FairyMeteorCrush-EN-Anime-GX.jpg | Fairy Meteor Crush DarkElement-EN-Anime-GX.png | Dark Element InfernoRecklessSummon-JP-Anime-GX.png | Inferno Reckless Summon ChthonianAlliance-JP-Anime-GX.png | Chthonian Alliance BondingH2O-EN-Anime-GX.jpg | Bonding - H2O CourageousCharge-EN-Anime-GX.png | Courageous Charge Ectoplasmer-EN-Anime-GX.jpg | Ectoplasmer ClayWrap-EN-Anime-GX.png | Clay Wrap Amplifier-EN-Anime-GX.png | Amplifier BubbleBlaster-EN-Anime-GX-AA.png | Bubble Blaster FairyoftheSpring-JP-Anime-GX.png | Fairy of the Spring ServiceAce-EN-Anime-GX.png | Service Ace SmashAce-EN-Anime-GX.png | Smash Ace Deuce-EN-Anime-GX.png | Deuce FeatherShot-EN-Anime-GX.png | Feather Shot GiantRacket-EN-Anime-GX.png | Giant Racket TiesoftheBrethren-JP-Anime-GX.png | Ties of the Brethren TheShallowGrave-JP-Anime-GX.png | The Shallow Grave CardLoan-EN-Anime-GX.png | Card Loan Drawber-EN-Anime-GX.png | Drawber Doppleganger-JP-Anime-GX.png | Doppleganger Trap Cards RingofDestruction-EN-Anime-GX.png | Ring of Destruction HeroSignal-JP-Anime-GX-AA.png | Hero Signal DrainingShield-EN-Anime-GX.png | Draining Shield StatueoftheWicked-JP-Anime-GX.png | Statue of the Wicked ChthonianPolymer-EN-Anime-GX.png | Chthonian Polymer CalloftheHaunted-EN-Anime-GX.png | Call of the Haunted MirrorGate-EN-Anime-GX.png | Mirror Gate DoblePasse-EN-Anime-GX.png | Doble Passe ChainBurst-JP-Anime-GX.png | Chain Burst CurseofAnubis-JP-Anime-GX.png | Curse of Anubis DesCounterblow-JP-Anime-GX-2.png | Des Counterblow DivineWrath-JP-Anime-GX.png | Divine Wrath EnervatingMist-JP-Anime-GX.png | Enervating Mist PikerusCircleofEnchantment-EN-Anime-GX.png | Pikeru's Circle of Enchantment RareMetalmorph-JP-Anime-GX.png | Rare Metalmorph SoulResurrection-EN-Anime-GX.jpg | Soul Resurrection SpiritBarrier-EN-Anime-GX.jpg | Spirit Barrier TheFirstSarcophagus-EN-Anime-GX.png | The First Sarcophagus Tragedy-JP-Anime-GX.png | The Mystical Guillotine AHeroEmerges-EN-Anime-GX.png | A Hero Emerges MirrorForce-JP-Anime-GX.png | Mirror Force Battle-Scarred-EN-Anime-GX.jpg | Battle-Scarred NegateAttack-JP-Anime-GX.png | Negate Attack SpellbindingCircle-EN-Anime-GX.jpg | Spellbinding Circle DestructionPunch-JP-Anime-GX.png | Destruction Punch JudgmentofAnubis-EN-Anime-GX.jpg | Judgement of Anubis HeroBarrier-EN-Anime-GX.jpg | Hero Barrier OneonOneFight-EN-Anime-GX.png | One-on-One Fight TrapHole-JP-Anime-GX.png | Trap Hole DNASurgery-JP-Anime-GX.png | DNA Surgery FuhRinKaZan-JP-Anime-GX.png | [Rn-Ka-Zan AmorphousBarrier-JP-Anime-GX.png SolemnJudgment-EN-Anime-GX.png FeatherWind-EN-Anime-GX.png ReceiveAce-EN-Anime-GX.png GroundErosion-JP-Anime-GX.png NullandVoid-JP-Anime-GX.png FakeTrap-EN-Anime-GX.png MiracleDraw-EN-Anime-GX.png MagicCylinder-EN-Anime-GX.jpg Monster Tokens WickedToken-JP-Anime-GX-NC.png | Wicked Token